


A Shameless Scene She Couldn't Forget

by BananaSins



Category: Original Work
Genre: elke is my spirit animal, i dont know how to tag again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 03:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaSins/pseuds/BananaSins
Summary: As she was close to the dining hall, Elke froze in her place as she felt a chill running down her spine. Her bodyguards were still in the dining hall, but they were certainly not eating dinner.





	A Shameless Scene She Couldn't Forget

Elke breathed a small sigh as she leaned back on the wooden chair. She was finished writing on her journal about her dinner experience with her two bodyguards. Gods, this journal entry was far more embarrassing than experiencing her first time having sex with her first ex. Her childish display of fleeing back to her quarters made her slam her forehead against the desk. She pulled her head back and placed the pen back on the table and reread her entry. 

Kagerou looked guilty, and Elke _now_ feels guilty for being scared. She could see he wanted to talk to her, since he was _hired_ by her, after all, and Trine always sets up an opportunity to make her talk to him. Instead of biting the bullet and speak with him, her eyes diverted between Kagerou and Trine.

Tomorrow she would try to talk to him… with Trine for moral support.

She closed the notebook and let out another sigh. Elke wanted to talk to Trine again, but considering she didn't hear any footsteps or the sound of a door being opened, she assumed her female bodyguard was giving her male bodyguard his much needed company. 

"Romance is in the air~" Elke slipped out a small grin. Being a sucker for romance novels of all kinds, Trine and Kagerou were perfect for each other, and if she ever hears about them dating afterwards, she would be thrilled. If she ever had time to vacate and step outside of her kingdom, she would _definitely_ follow the two of them and squeal at their tender moments.

She stood up from her chair and smoothed the wrinkles on her pink dress. It was time for bed.

But her stomach had other plans.

"Oh… I'm hungry." Elke rubbed her stomach with a light frown on her lips. She was not sure if her bodyguards were still in the dining hall or not, but they were probably in the upper deck, talking or something. With a shrug, she approached the door and swung it open.

* * *

  


Her footsteps were light. For some reason, Elke could feel goosebumps all over her skin. The silent trip to the dining hall made her so anxious, she feared there would be a rat that was going to jump her. But she was so hungry and Trine's soup was delicious, she was praying there'd be leftovers for her to eat.

As she was close to the dining hall, Elke froze in her place as she felt a chill running down her spine. Her bodyguards were still in the dining hall, but they were certainly not _eating dinner_. She heard Kagerou moan, and there was a faint sound of slurping in the distance. 

Oh gods, her innocence…! Elke slowly stepped back as images of Trine going down on Kagerou flooded her mind. She covered her mouth to keep herself shut, her cheeks were now bright red, the same color as Trine's hair. 

Elke was no prude, of course. She had some sexual experience with various princes, but the idea of Trine doing it to Kagerou of all men overwhelmed her heart with too much to handle.

But curiosity killed the cat.

As quietly as she could, she took a step forward. She carefully walked as to not draw any attention towards her. When she was close to the opening, Elke heard Kagerou speak and then there was some noise. Then she heard Trine taunting Kagerou, and it made her knees weak. Oh gods, there was no doubt… Trine could take it more than once!

Swallowing the lump on her throat, Elke carefully took a peek at the dining hall. When her eyes locked on to them, she almost slipped out a loud yelp. Kagerou was all over Trine, his face buried on the crook of her neck as his hands savored every inch of her skin. This was more than enough to send Elke back to her room. Ensuring she wouldn't break into a mad dash that would surely reveal she was snooping around, Elke turned around and thought back on Trine's pirate adventures, how she single-handedly maimed her intruders with her dual sabers, one sporting a vicious-looking scarlet blade, the other sporting indigo. 

After what felt like an eternity, Elke finally arrived back to her room. She threw herself onto the bed and covered her face with a pillow, the soft cotton provided her cushion to scream in embarrassment. 

Elke would not sleep peacefully tonight. Her stomach was hungry for Trine's vegetable soup, but her mind won't stop drifting back on the shameless scene of Kagerou pleasuring Trine. If they moved back to one of their rooms, they would surely make sleeping next to impossible.


End file.
